Mates for Life
by LoyalAngel
Summary: When two wolf pets find their mates, they are slowly teased by their mischevious foxes. Will they ever finally mate or will the torturing go on? SasuNaru, ItaNaru


Konoha was world known capital for humanoid breeding. Humanoids are the most popular and useful pets that exist to this day. But of course, some breed are more expensive than others, the Uchiha breed, certain types of Hyuga breeds have been pedigree ever since their breed was first invented. They are often bought by the richest of breeders to breed with other pedigrees. 

The most attractive of the litters were then trained to become models for magazines, pets for rich pet owners, used to breed or are used for competitions. 

Good examples of these pets are Sasuke and Itachi who were both pure blood Uchihas were sold to the world famous breeder Kakashi Hatake for 8 million each when they were only pups. 

Kakashi was one the most famous breeders in the world and his pets were always in magazines and on TV. The offspring of his pets were sold for millions each as just pups, without any training or publicity. 

Because if they were sold at a teenage age, they would be worth even more but Kakashi had no intention of getting attached to pets that were going to get sold later so he sold they as soon as they were able to leave their mothers. 

And now, Kakashi was going to the pet centre with his two wolf pets. Being the most popular pets in Konoha, Sasuke and Itachi were always asked to mate with other breeder's pets. Each mating session cost 1 million from the owner of the female in question. 

However, Sasuke and Itachi never took much interest in mating sessions. Being Uchihas they were prone to chose one mate and then stay with them. But neither had met their mates and both were lonely so they engaged in a few mating sessions with other pets every now and then to keep their male urges under control. After all they were two young horny males, not to mention wolves who actually have more than one female at the time in the wild.

But this time, they were there for a photo shoot for a pet magazine's front page. Kakashi got out of the driver's seat of his Porsche outside of the centre. His spiky silver hair shone in the sunlight and his eyes were covered by expensive looking sunglasses. He wore navy blue jeans that showed off his long muscular legs, a plain black long sleeved cotton shirt with a V-neck and a leather jacket open over his chest to finish off the look. He handed over his keys to the car boy and turned to wait for the other two.

The first one was taller than the other and known as Itachi. He had long black silky looking hair tied up in a loose low pony tail with bangs on each side of his face to frame his pale smooth face. His eyes were like bottomless black pools of liquid black that would have any female submit to him immediately. He had full kissable lips and a simple black stud in one black wolf ear on top of his head. His clothes consisted of tight black jeans that showed his muscular legs and black wolf tail. A loose studded belt hung loosely on his hips and a similar studded collar hug around his neck. He had a crimson shirt on with the top three buttons undone to show off his defined chest. He also wore black boots that gave his attire a completely drop dead gorgeous look. Itachi look damn good and he knew it because you could see the outline of a smirk on his lips.

The other also had black hair though this one had it shorter and spiked at the back of his head. Black wolf ears also sat on top of his head though his were pointed backwards. The bangs were long on each side of his defined face. his eyes were narrowed at his brother and he had a mildly irritsted look on his face. This wolf was world known for his indifferent look whereas his brother Itachi was known to be a charmer and they both were known for their smirks that had females have orgasms at the site. Sasuke had simple black clothing on. Black jeans that clung to his legs in a way that showed off his amazing figure and a black long sleeved T-shirt that showed off his muscular shoulders and abdomen. Sasuke had a lack collar around his neck with the insignia of a fan hanging on it. 

They both walked up to Kakashi who had whipped out an orange book from who knows where, and started to walk into the building. The reception was large, it had a large round desk in the middle of the room and elevators on the back wall and the side walls. A dark haired lady was sitting at the desk and smiled brightly when she saw them.

"Kakashi! You are late for the photo shoot!" she said in mock anger, but still smiling at the man before her. She then turned to see the other two and her smile brightened.

"Hello, Shizune. Looking as beautiful as ever." said Kakashi, making her blush a bit.

"Hn..." Sasuke just looked bored and Itachi remained silent.

"Thankyou..." she murured "you two expected in room 23 on the fourth floor for the photo shoot." she informed Sasuke and Itachi. "We have some new females in today" she added absently as they left but she knew they could hear her.

Kakashi waved slightly before walking towards an elevator with Itachi and Sasuke ahead of him. He pulled out his orange book again and buried his nose in it. 

"New females today huh... you might as well take a look after the photo shoot" he said offhandedly with his face still buried in his book.

"Why would I want more sluts chasing after me..." Sasuke drawled, though deep down he knew he knew that he knew he had no choice in the matter.

"What's wrong little brother, afraid that they might rape you" asked Itachi smirking

Sasuke just growled at him.

There was a 'ding' as the elevator came to a stop. They all got out and were immediately greeted by flashing lights and shouting.

"Ah! you're finally here, let's get ready then..." said a man with long white tied into a messy ponytail

"Jaraiya... sorry we're late but a these two chased a lady up a tree and the cat asked me to get her down..." he trailed off realising what he was saying.

Sasuke and Itachi growled at him for implying that they were to blame when it had been him who had insisted that he was at a good part in his book and couldn't possibly stop now...

He chuckled nervously before backing back into the lift and saying something about coming back at the later and bloody pets needed to get laid.

Sasuke glared at his retreating back and instead got ready for the photo shoot. He hated cameras, but he had to do this photo shoot or else Kakashi would ground him of meat for a month.

He walked into his private changing room and found what he was supposed to be wearing on the small bed. There was Back leather pants that were skin tight that showed off his hip bones, Black knee high boots and fishnet gloves. The outfit screamed Dominant Male. He wondered who his submissive would be today... He paused while getting his new boots on... he didn't want some slut who only wanted to rub herself against his leg every time he had to go near her like that pink haired cat... what was her name...Sakura. 

Sasuke shuddered in disgust as he remembered how she had been all over him at the last photo shoot and how she kept asking him to mate with her ever since...

Finally finished dressing, he look at himself in the mirror and sighed... he was getting tired of doing this every month. He needed a distraction... perhaps visiting the females afterwards wasn't such a bad idea...

He stepped out of the changing room and went over to Jaraiya who was talking to a brunet with a scar across his nose. 

"Ah, Sasuke, this is Iruka. He is your new submissive's owner" 

Sasuke looked over the shorter man in front of him. Iruka blushed at being looked over so intently by this pet even if he wasn't human. 

"Hn" was all he said before turning before around and looking for said pet.

When he did, he froze. 

There looking out the window was the most beautiful pet he had ever seen.

This pet was slim with shapely hips and thin waist. But he was muscular, though you couldn't really tell from where he was standing. His skin looked so soft and was tanned. He looked further down and saw that he was only wearing 3/4 length pants that were a pale orange with black strips down the sides. They clung to his hips and ass to show them off. This pet had golden hair, tail and ears that looked like pure gold and he could image how smooth and silky those bangs would be to stroke them. He had a fox tale 

Sasuke realised to late that thinking about this pet would give him a major hard on though he still had a blank face on the outside. He was snapped out of his admiring when Iruka who called the boy over and he was met by deep blue eyes that captivated him.

"Naruto"

The uke looked round and ran over, grinning brightly at the three. He had 

The Hatake Mansion was in the middle of a forest, hidden away from the cameras and journalists deep inside the woods of the Konoha Forest. 

The mansion was huge, and had very spacious rooms. He had spend millions on making it high tech but at the end of the day, it looked rather homely with the clothes thrown everywhere, the collars and leads, the magazines and 

There are certain types of wild breeds that are incredibly hard to be come by because they can only be found in the deepest parts of the forests such as the Sabaku breed and the Uzumaki breed.


End file.
